


Perhaps He's Not Missing Out After All.

by NotYoCheese



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Everyone Is Alive, Field Trip, Gen, Intern, Intern Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, Irondad, Nobody is Dead, Oscorp - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Has A Heart, field trip to stark tower, peter basically goes to a tour at stark towers, peters class goes on a trip to stark tower, spiderson, tony stark is peters father figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYoCheese/pseuds/NotYoCheese
Summary: Peter is devastated after he is told that he is not allowed to go on the field trip with the rest of his class tomorrow. Tony steps in and tells him that he can stay at the tower on the day of the field trip. Only, Peter didn't realize that the field trip was to the tower, and guess who the lucky intern who gets to give them a tour is . . .Featuring a shocked class that finds out that Peter isn't lying, a very angry Flash, and maybe even some IronDad Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So this is my first fanfiction since I was a 13-year-old amateur writer. I'm really excited to post this. I hope you guys like it!

“But Mr. Warren . . .” 

“I'm sorry, Peter, but rules are rules. I can not let you go on the field trip tomorrow,” the science teacher explained with a look of sympathy. 

“But there’s only one trip a year, and I have all the grades and more to be able to go, please, isn't there something I can do?” Peter pleaded with his favorite teacher. 

“Peter,” he sighed, “look, there is nothing more that I want than to let you go on this trip. You are by far one of the most intelligent students to walk into this classroom, but I did not pick the criteria for this trip. It states clearly that only those with a maximum of 3 excused absences should be allowed to go. Peter, you have had 7 excused and 3 unexcused absences this semester, not to mention the 3 times that you have skipped a class in the middle of the day. If it were less maybe it would be another story, but, Peter, as much as I want to, I can not overlook this. I'm sorry, but you can't go.” The teacher shut his computer and placed it in his bag. He stood and lead Peter over to the door, “Now, I suggest you get going if you want to miss 5 o’clock traffic.” 

“Yes, Mr. Warren,” Peter said, sighing in defeat, heading toward his locker. He had been so excited when he heard that there was going to be a field trip, only to have it ripped apart when he was handed a rejection letter instead of a permission slip. 

Peter rounded the last corner before his locker to see his best friend standing by it with a grin plastered on his face. Ned lit up when he saw him. “Peter!” He shouted down the hall, startling a couple of lingering students.

“What is it, Ned,” he mumbled, unable to bring a smile to his face. 

Ned didn't seem to notice the gloomy state of his friend. “Peter! Can you believe where we’re going! I can't believe it!” he yelled, unable to contain his excitement, “It's going to be so awesome, we’re going to have so much fu . . . Wait, you’re able to go, right?” 

Peter sighed, “No, Ned, I'm not. He said I had too many absences.”

“What!?” He gasped in shock, his original excitement disappearing. “Oh, uh . . . I'm not able to go either,” he said looking anywhere but Peter. He slightly moved a piece of paper in his hand behind his back. 

Peter let out a soft chuckle at his friend's obvious lie. His heart swelled realizing that Ned was fully prepared to give up his field trip to make Peter feel better. “Ned, I can see the permission slip behind your back. Even someone without enhanced senses would notice it.”

“Oh,” Ned said with a guilty expression, searching for an excuse, “I . . . Um . . .” 

“It's okay, Ned,” he said looking at his friend, “I'm not going to take this from you. It's my fault that I have missed too many days. You're looking forward to this; It won't hurt my feelings if you go without me.” 

Relief flashed across Ned’s face before it was replaced by uncertainty, “Are you sure? I can stay if you want.”

“No Ned, I want you to go. I’ll be fine by myself.”

Ned opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by an obnoxious voice. 

“Yo Penis!” he yelled from his position across the hall, heading towards them. “A little birdy told me that you aren't able to go on the field trip tomorrow!”

Peter rolled his eyes. Of course Flash knew. “What’s it to you, Flash?”

Flash hesitated for a second, obviously annoyed that his so-called insult didn't have the effect he was looking for. “It serves you right, Penis, No one would want you on that field trip anyway. I'm so glad I told my mom to make attendance a requirement for the trip, you know, since she’s on the PTA and can do that. What does your mom do again? Oh, wait, she left you. Oops, my bad.” 

Anger flashed through Peters body. How dare he. How. Dare. He. Peter took a blind step in Flash’s direction before a hand pushing him back snapped him out of his trance. He looked toward his friend who was shaking his head in warning. Ned was right. Flash's words meant nothing. 

“Come on, Ned, let's go. We don't need to be here,” he said, turning towards the exit. By doing so, hi missed the flash of anger on Flash’s face. 

“Yeah, run away Penis, just like . . .”

“Mr. Thompson!” Peter turned around just in time to see a look of horror on Flashes face as Mrs. Smith glared at him from across the hall, pulling her fingers into a come-here motion. Flash gulped at her expression before turning to Peter and giving him his best ‘you will pay for this’ glare before rushing in Mrs. Smith’s direction. 

As soon as he started walking away, Peter and Ned continued out the exit. When they were past the door, they both burst out in laughter. 

“Did you see the look on his face!” Ned exclaimed through his giggles. 

“Yeah! It almost made up for not being able to go on the trip tomorrow!” Peter chuckled before returning to his previous gloomy state. Ned, noticing his change in demeanor, stopped laughing.

“Hey, why don't we go over to my house tonight. I just got a new lego set, and we can put it together while watching star wars. It will be great!

Peter let a grin form on his face. “That sound gre . . .”

“Parker!” a voice cut him off. Peter turned to see that the voice was coming from a very familiar limo. 

“Happy?” he exclaimed, shocked to see the bodyguard. 

“That's my name kid, don't wear it out.” He said before rolling up the window, leaving no room for further discussion.

“Wait! I . . . Uh . . .” he turned to Ned apologetically. He had no idea that Happy was supposed to pick him up today. 

“Go!” Ned urged him

“Are you sure? What about our plans?” Peter questioned.

“Dude. Tony Stark needs you! Get your butt in the fancy car! We can play with legos later.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Now go!”

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you tommo . . . Uh, later. I’ll see you later.” He said before slipping into the back seat of the limo. 

“Umm, Happy, What are you doing here?” He asked as he latched the buckle of his seat belt. 

“Boss told me to come pick you up.” Peter opened his mouth to ask another question, but Happy beat him to it. “He's already asked your aunt and shes fine with it. And no, I don't not know why he needs you, but it's not for a mission, that's for sure. Did I answer all of your questions?” Peter silently nodded. “Good.” he said and, without another word, he shut the glass between the front and back seats, effectively shutting down all communications between the two. 

Peter sighed, but was used to Happy’s attitude at this point. Despite his actions, Peter knew that Happy had grown fond of him since Homecoming. Peter slid his backpack off of his lap and onto the carpeted floor in front of him. He unzipped the zipper and pulled his folder out. He had at least an hour until he got to the tower, he might as well get a head start on homework, he thought, slipping his earbuds into his ear. He grabbed a pencil from the front pocket of his backpack and started making his way through the time consuming, but overall easy, calculus homework. 

“Were here, kid” Happy told him as he jotted down the answer to the last problem left on the page. Perfect timing. Peter looked up to see the tower looming over his head. He was overjoyed when he learned that Mr. Stark chose not to sell it and instead made it the home office and lab for Stark Industries. Mr. Stark still has a penthouse and many personal labs at the top of the tower, but it is no longer the home of the Avengers, that was at the compound upstate. 

“Okay Happy, thank you for bringing me!” he yelled as he jumped out of the car and ran towards the front entrance of the building. 

“Whatever kid,” he mumbled, rolling up the window of the car and driving off. 

Peter rushed through the front lobby, getting a couple of odd looks from a few employees who have never seen him before. He waved at the receptionist who gave a quick smile and wave before returning her attention to whoever was on the other end of the phone. He quickly rushed over to the elevators. As soon as he walked up, a second elevator, next to the ones used by ordinary employees, opened from seemingly nowhere. A couple of employees looked at him in shock, unsure why this kid was using Mr. Starks personal elevator, or how he even got it open in the first place. 

“Good evening, Mr. Parker. Sir is waiting for you in his lab. Would you like for me to take you there?” a robotic voice asked as soon as the elevator doors closed. 

“Yes, please. Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” 

“No problem, Mr. Parker.”

Peter watched as the numbers scrolled past the top of the elevator as he got closer to the top of the tower. Soon, the number reached 85 and the doors opened with a ping. 

“Peter!” the muffled voice of his mentor called from the other end of the room. He looked over to see him with his arm shoved down some machine, struggling to reach something. “Come on; I haven't all day. Get your science on and get over here before I lose interest.”

He didn't need to be told twice and, with that, Peter rushed over and allowed himself to be engulfed into the world of science with his mentor. It was hours before F.R.I.D.A.Y kindly reminded them that it was time for dinner, and they decided to order pizza. Twenty minutes later Peter was stationed at the table across from his mentor with two large boxes of pizza in front of him. 

Tony watched as the boy in front of him shoved pizza into his mouth. Something was off. 

“So, what is it?” he asked leaning forwards towards the boy. 

“What?” Peter asked in complete confusion. 

“I asked you what’s wrong? You looked like a moping puppy the entire time we were in the lab,” he explained.

“Oh,” Peter said in realization. He tried but failed to think of an excuse. “Um, it's nothing,” he replied, looking anywhere but Tony.

Tony laughed. “Nothing my ass! Come on kid; something is bothering you. Now I'll ask again, what's wrong?”

“Um, don't worry about it, it's stupid, okay.” 

Tony chuckled. “Undoubtedly so, but that doesn't make me any less interested.”

“Oh. Um, well.” Peter paused to try and find the best way to tell his mentor what's wrong, without making himself look whiny and pathetic. “My class is having a field trip tomorrow and my teacher said that I wasn't allowed to go because I don't have perfect attendance. This is the only field trip the district will take us on this year, and they won't let me go.” Peter looked down, all of the anger and sadness he had felt about the situation was all pouring out at once and he couldn't stop it. He didn't notice that Tony had stood up until he had pulled him into his embrace. 

“That sucks,” Tony said awkwardly while hugging the teen. Peter slightly chuckled and nodded his head, holding on a bit tighter. Tony looked down at him, trying to find a way to make everything better. Thinking of something that might work he pulled away, “how about you go sit down on the couch, and I'll be in there in a couple of minutes with two spoons and a fresh tub of ice cream. How does that sound?”

A small smile appeared on Peter's face as he nodded and turned to go into the living room. 

Tony quickly grabbed the spoons and ice cream before following after him. He entered the room and quickly took his spot next to Peter, handing him a spoon. 

“Star Wars?” Tony asked. When the boy nodded, he yelled for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to turn it on. As the opening scan started to play, he turned to he kid. “So,” he asked thoughtfully, “how long is the trip tomorrow supposed to last?” 

“I'm not sure. Probably all day, at least that's how long last year's lasted,” he said sorrowfully. That meant that tomorrow, given that most of his class would be gone the entire day, he would have to sit in the principal's office all day doing nothing. 

“How about this, what if, since you won't be doing anything tomorrow, you stayed here. You could do actual intern stuff. You could hang out with me all day.” he proposed. 

Peter turned towards his mentor and gasped in shock, “Really!? That, that would be amazing Mr. Stark! Thank you!”

“Ugg, kid, I thought we got over the “Mr. Stark” phase,” he grumbled, grabbing the ice cream to take a large bite. 

“It thinks we both know that I'm never going to get over this phase, Mr. Stark,” Peter responded, taking the ice cream back from Tony, who just looked hat him with his eyebrows raised. 

“Oh really.”

“Yeah,” Peter said with a chuckle taking another bite. 

“So, where is this field trip to, anyway?” Tony asked. 

“I'm not sure, actually.” Peter said thoughtfully, “But our field trips are always scientific and awesome.” 

“Wasn't your last field trip to Oscorp?” 

“Yeah! It was so cool! They had . . .” 

“Kid,” Tony interrupted, “If you finish that sentence I'm disowning you.” 

“Mr. Stark, you have to admit . . .”

“Nope!”

“But . . .”

“uh uh!”

“Come on!”

“No way!” 

“What about . . .”

“Disown I say!”

Peter laughed. “Whatever you say. . .”

“I do say!”

Peter let out another chuckle before scoping out some more ice cream and turning back to the movie. After a couple of minutes, another thought came to mind. “What about Aunt May?”

Tony turned back to peter. “Oh, don't worry about her. I'm sure she'll say yes. She loves me!” 

Peter laughed, “I believe you need to reevaluate the way you used the term ‘love’ in that last sentence.” Peter thought back to the amount of yelling that Aunt May directed toward tony when she first found out that he was Spider-Man. 

“Hey,” Tony said waving his finger at Peter, “that may be completely true, but that doesn't mean you can say it. Besides I'm sure I can talk your aunt into letting you skip one useless day of school for a very useful day at Casa de la Tony.” 

“Sure you can” he chuckled, then looked back at Tony, “Thank you.” 

“No problem, squirt” they both laughed, and Tony turned his attention back to the TV screen. “Now hush, I'm trying to watch a movie.” 

Peter laughed but didn't say anything as he turned his attention back to the TV. 

About an hour later Tony heard the sound of snores and looked down to see a sleeping teen, with an ice cream spoon in his mouth. 

Tony pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture before dialing a number. “May? Hey, it's Tony. I have a favor to ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is devastated after he is told that he is not allowed to go on the field trip with the rest of his class tomorrow. Tony steps in and tells him that he can stay at the tower on the day of the field trip. Only, Peter didn't realize that the field trip was to the tower, and guess who the lucky intern who gets to give them a tour is . . . 
> 
> Featuring a shocked class that finds out that Peter isn't lying, a very angry Flash, and maybe even some IronDad Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I was completely blown away by the positive response from this book! I can not believe the amount of positive feedback I have received, it's so unreal! I published this book right before bed last night, went to work this morning, and came back to see over a thousand hits, 200 kudos, and 30 comments asking for an update. Well, you’ve got one! I hope it meets all of your expectations, and more!

“Pete, catch!” 

Peter turned just in time to see his mentor, who was facing the other direct hunched over his own project, throw a large wrench over his shoulder in Peter’s direction. His instinct kicked in and Peter effortlessly leaped up and grabbed the tool with his hand. Him and Tony had woken up early that morning and headed down to the labs. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter grumbled, a bit annoyed at the man. 

“What?” he responded innocently, still working on his own project. 

“I'm fairly certain that breaks many lab safety rules.” Peter responded, slightly amused, mostly annoyed at his mentor. 

Tony shrugged. “Lab safety doesn't apply when ‘Spidey Senses’ are involved.” 

Peter gave Tony a look, “Oh, really.”

Tony shot up, eyes widening, when he realised what he implied. “Actually no, I take that back. Lab safety especially applies when your name is Peter and you have freaky spider powers.” Tony looked the kid up and down, “now, where’s your safety goggles, mister?”

Peter rolled his unprotected eyes, “where’s yours?”

“Last time I checked my name isn't Peter, nor do I have spider powers, therefore the rules are flexible with me.”

Peter chuckled, before getting a mischievous glint in his eye. He walked past Tony toward the sink, rinsing the collection of oil and dirt off of his hands. He then reached for his phone, which was setting on the counter, and began to search through his contacts. “Is that so?” his mentor looked at him in question as he found the contact he was looking for and pressing dile “Then 'm sure that Pepper would have no problem with it then.” 

Tony’s eyes widened in shock, “you little shit!” he yelled, abandoning his project in favor of diving for the phone in Peters hands. He pried the device from his proteges fingers, quickly pressing the end call button. 

Or, at least he thought that he pressed the end call button. In reality, just put the call on speaker. 

“What did you just say?” A voice came from the small phone. Tony looked at it in horror, there was no backing out now. “Because it sounded like you just cursed at a minor.”

“Pepper! Baby! Sweetheart! Love of my life! Light in the . . .”

“Tony,” she warned in a stern voice. 

Tony gulped, “Pep! Pete and I just wanted to call and let you know how much we love and appreciate . . .”

“Actually,” Peter cut off him off by yelling from across the room, well out of Tonys reach, but still in a listening range of the Phone, “I wanted to let you know that Tony said that lab safety doesn't matter to him!”

“You little . . .”

“Tony!” She exclaimed. 

He sighed, “Let’s be honest Pep, that’s far from the worst thing you have heard me say,” he said while sitting in a chair next to him, lazily giving it a small spin. 

Pepper sighed from her end of the phone. “As true as that may be, you said all of those things outside of listening range of a teenager. What made you think that you can tell Peter, a fifteen year old, that lab safety was unimportant?”

“Well, I . . .” he started, but was cut off by Peppers fiery voice.

“You know what, it doesn't matter. I have so many things to do, Tony, that I honestly don't have time for your antics right now. I have a conference call in five minutes, a stack of both my own and your paperwork, not to mention there is a tour group coming by today, and I have to make sure everything is in tip, top shape. Which you will not ruin, today. Just stay in your lab, and stay away from explosives. I got to go. Bye, Peter,” she said raising her voice, so the teen across the room could hear, “I love you!” 

“What!” Tony exclaimed, “you going to tell Him that but not . . .” Tony was cut off by a loud, repetitive beeping sound, signaling that Peper had disconnected the call. “Great,” he huffed, tossing Peter his phone back. 

Peter laughed at his mentors expression. 

“What are you laughing at.” Tony asked, a slight smile tugging at his lips. He was really glad that Peter wasn’t feeling down anymore. 

“Nothing, Mr. Stark,” he responded, innocently.

“Nothing Mr. Stark,” Tony mocked and let out a huff before standing up and returning to his project. 

“Hey Mr. Stark?” Peter timidly asked from his spot in the room, “I think I'm going to head downstairs and see if the other interns need my help.”

Tony looked up at the teen, “What, are you already bored with little ol’ me?” he looked down at the Stark-Watch on his wrist, “It's only 9am.”

“No, Mr. Stark!” Peter defended, “It's just that if everything is as busy as Ms. Potts says it is, then they might need my help.”

Tony sighed. “I was just kidding. Go head Pete,” he told him before grabbing a screwdriver and setting back to work on his project.

“Thanks Mr. Stark!” he said running out of the room, “See you later! Your the best!”

“Damn straight,” he mumbled watching the boy stumble out. 

Peter hopped into the elevator and, giving that F.R.I.D.A.Y. heard their conversation, it started moving downward. He watched as the numbers lowered until it finally stopped at floor 18. Peter walked out of the elevator and onto the floor. He took and left and entered the Intern’s Lab. Stark Industries has very few interns, ten to be precise. Each of the individuals were already well into college and had a bright future in the world of science. They had been the few selected out of thousands of applicants and had to go through many different interviews and screenings. It was well worth the hassle, though, as those that were selected had virtually automatic entrance into any job they could dream of, and had their college and boarding completely paid by the company.

As he entered the lab, Peter noticed that none of the interns were there, except Emily. Emily was a very bright girl with Einstein-level intelligence. She had entered the program as a college junior and was now a semester away from gaining a PhD. Emily was tense and was just barely sitting on the edge of her chair as she typed aggressively on her computer. 

“Emily?” Peter asked, timidly making his way towards the college student. When she didn't answer him, he reached out a hand and tapped her shoulder, “Hey, Emily?”

Emily jerked up in surprise, calming a bit when she saw Peter, “Oh, hi Peter,” she turned back to her work and continued to type while she talked, “Sorry, I really don't have time to talk right now, I have a project due at noon, and I still need to finish my report on it. Not to mention that I'm the only intern here, and there a tour group will be getting here any minute!” her voice quieted down a little bit, as she mumbled to herself, “There’s no way I’ll be able to finish in time!” 

“Um, Emily, is there anything that I can do to help?”

Emily looked over at Peter and smiled. “No, there’s not. I have to be the one to finish the report, or I would hand it over in a heartbeat.” she turned back to her computer and started mumbling to herself about different word choices. “Good? No . . . Great? No . . . Amazing? No, too childish. What to use, what to use . . . Peter! What’s a word that I can use? I can't think!”

“Um,” Peter pondered for a second, “Productive? Effective?” he suggested

“Effective!” she exclaimed as she furiously typed the word into he document, “it's perfect!” 

Peter watched as Emily got back to work. He looked down in thought, he wished that there was something that he could do to help Emily out. She seemed so stressed, and he knew what it was like to be in a position like that. His eyes lit up when he realized that there might be something that he could do after all

“I could lead the tour that’s coming through!”

Emily stopped typing and turned to face Peter. “Really?! That would be amazing! Thank you so much Peter! Wait, have you ever lead a tour before? Do you think that you can do it?”

Peter smiled at Emily, “Yeah. I went on the tour like ten times when I first started working here, I thought it was awesome. I know the tour like the back of my thumb, I've got you covered!” Peter loved the tour that Stark Industries offered. The tour was mostly offered to business partners, local colleges, and media groups, but occasionally they have other approved groups come along. 

A look of relief took over Emily’s face. “I can't thank you enough for doing this Peter! I feel like I can finally breathe!” 

Peter chuckled. “No problem, Emily. I don't mind at all. When does the group get here?” 

“Oh, um,” she looked down at her watch, “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“A group just walked into the front lobby claiming to have a tour.” the automated voice responded. 

“Now.” 

Peter chuckled, “alrighty then, I best head down there. It was nice seeing you Emily!”

“You too Peter! Thank you so much, again.” 

“No problem! See you later Emily!” he called back while exiting the room. He headed straight for the elevator. He watched as the numbers lowered until he was left on the first floor. He skipped over the the receptionist's desk, where a woman was talking on the phone. Noticing Peter she told the person on the line to hold on for a second and she moved the phone away from her ear. 

“Hi Cindy! I'm taking over Emily’s duty of tour guide today. Where is the group?”

Cindy motioned to her left, “they’re right over there sweety. Need anything else?”

“Nope, I'm good! Thanks!” 

Cindy nodded her head in acknowledgement, before going back to her phone call. Peter turned to his left and walked towards a group of people standing awkwardly in the lobby. A middle-aged man stood at the front of the group and was filling out what he assumed to be the tour paperwork. When he got closer, he realized that he recognized the man. 

“Mr. Warren?!” Peter gasped in shock. What was he doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be on . . . Oh no. 

“Peter?!” Mr. Warren looked at him with confusion and shock. His face soon flashed with anger. “What are you doing here?!” he exclaimed

“Mr. Warren, I . . .” 

“No, Peter!” Peter could here the chatter of his classmates cease, as they all turned their attention to him. They all looked at him in shock. This left an audience when Mr. Warren continued, “Peter, when I said you couldn't go of the field trip, I meant that you couldn't go on the field trip! Even if you got your own ride. You should be at school right now. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.”

“But Mr. . .” Peter started but was interrupted by his livid teacher. 

“No ‘buts’ Peter, I mean it. As much as I think you deserve to be here I have to enact school policy. You blatantly ignored me and your skipping school right now. We’ll talk about your punishment later, but for now i'm going to have to ask you to leave.”

“I'm here on my internship!” Peter blurted out before his teacher could have the chance to cut him off again. 

“What?”

“My Stark internship, that’s why I here today. I'm here with the internship, not the field trip.” Peter tried to explain. 

“Peter,” his teacher sighed, “I wasn’t going to say anything, but enough is enough. I'm going to need you to stop lying about the internship. We all know that it is fake. You are a bright student, but you are only in high school. You don't have a Stark Internship, now quit the act and leave. We’ll talk about this once I get back to school.”

Peter looked at him in shock. This was his favorite teacher, how could he say these things about him? His words really hurt. 

“But . . .” 

“Now Peter!” his teacher yelled sternly, making Peter flinch. He looked at his classmates, to see looks of disbelief on their faces. He caught neds eye, who gave him a worried look. Behind him, he could see the grin plastered on Flashes face. He quickly looked away. 

Peter started to walk away. What was he supposed to do? How could he convince Mr. Warren that he was an intern and there to take them on a tour? He started to head towards the receptionist. Maybe Cindy could convince him. 

“Peter!” the feminine voice of Emily made him stop. He looked up at her in confusion. What was she doing here? Seeing that he had stopped walking, Emily rushed forward to meet Peter, holding a small, plastic container in her hand. “Hey, Peter, I forgot to give these to you. They are the badges that I printed out for the class. They need them for the tour.”

“Oh,” Peter said, grabbing the box, “Hey, Emily, we have a slight problem.”

“What?” Emily looked at him in question, “What’s wrong?”

Before Peter could respond, Mr. Warren made his way over to the two interns. “I'm sorry, Miss, is he bothering you? He a student of mine that’s actually not supposed to be here right now. I’ll take him out of your way.” He said, grabbing Peter’s shoulder. 

“Wait, what?” Emily breathed out looking between between Mr. Warren and Peter. I look of realization crossed her face and she busted out into laughter. “Wait, you think that . . . Oh my God, Peter, your life is fucken gold! Who else does this happen to? Oh my God!” she said between laughing fits. 

“Miss, I don't think I understand what you mean.”

Emily finally found a break in her laughter and turned to Mr. Warren. “Okay, listen here, Mr. Whoever, I'm Emily, Intern here at Stark Tower. So is Peter, in fact, Peter is the personal intern of Mr. Stark. I was supposed to take you on your tour today, but I became a bit busy and Peter volunteered. Today, Peter is not your student, he’s your tour guide and boss.” Emily turned back to Peter, “did you know it was them on the tour?”

“Um, no. Actually, the only reason that Mr. Stark let me work today was because he knew that I was bummed out that I couldn't go on the field trip.” Peter awkwardly stated. 

Emily laughed some more, “Only you, Peter, only you.” and with that, she headed back towards the elevator to get back to work on her report. 

“So, um, yeah,” Peter stood awkwardly before his teacher, “so, um, should we get started?”

“Peter,” his teacher stammered, “you, um, Internship . . . real? Um, Okay, so, uh . . .” his teacher seemed to be searching for the right words, but couldn't find them. 

“Yeah.”

“The internship is real?” he asked finally finding his words. Peter nodded. “And you’re here because you're our tour guide?” Peter nodded again. “And I just said . . . Oh, God! I'm so sorry Peter! I didn't realize! And I treated you . . . I'm so sorry!”

“Um, It’s alright Mr. Warren. It's okay. I understand. My story is quite unbelievable, I suppose.” Peter lied. It was not okay. Mr. Warren's words really hurt him. 

Mr. Warren nodded shamefully but followed Peter back to where the class was still gathered. 

“Class,” Mr. Warren called out silencing the group. Many looked at Peter with curiosity, wondering why was he still here. “I want to publicly apologise to to Peter.” Many students, including Peter, looked at him in shock. “I was wrong, Peter does have an internship here at Stark Industries. In fact, he is our tour guide for the day. I want you all to pay attention to Peter and show him respect. He has authority over all of us, including me, for today.” He smiled and turned to Peter. “Take it away”

“Okay, so we will start with . . .” he didn't get to finish before a voice cut him off. 

“What?! Your just going to believe him?! Just like that! He’s obviously lying!” Flash yelled in objection. 

“Flash, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Now hush so we can start the tour.” Mr. Warren told him. 

“But . . .”

“Now! I don't want to here any more of this!” Mr. Warren silenced him. Flash shut his mouth, but openly glared at Peter, making him fear what was going to come to him tomorrow at school. 

“So, I have badges for everyone. Come and get one as I call your name.” Peter handed out the standard blue badges to everyone one by one. “Now, these are lanyards so I expect everyone to keep it around your neck at all times. Make sure it is always visible and not hidden by anything, including jackets. Our head of security gets a little cranky when proper identification is not shown.” Peter chuckled a bit thinking about Happy. “Any questions?” a girl named Rachel raised her hand. “Yes Rachel?” 

“What does the number 1 mean on here?” she asked looking down at her badge. 

“Oh, that’s just the ranking system. It tells security what places you are allowed to be with what people. Our ranking system is out of ten. One being a visiter, you, and ten being Mr. Stark and Miss Potts themselves. Any more questions?”

“Yeah, what rank are you, a two?” Flash asked spitefully, without raising his hand. 

“A nine,” Peter said, pointing to the red number on his black badge. “Any more questions? No? Okay, Stark industries was originally founding in the 1940s by Howard Stark, whose goal was to support the United State’s military with high grade weaponry during the second world war. From there, Stark Industries . . .” Peter trailed off describing the history of Stark industries as he lead them through a small museum exhibit. The walls were lined with display cases filled with historical letters, contracts, newspaper clippings, and old inventions and artifacts. Peter stopped at several for the displays to describe them in further detail to his classmates, his passion clearly being shown in his voice. 

Once they made it through the mini historical museum, Peter lead the group through the rest of the tower. He showed them the different departments that Stark Industries had to offer. From R&D to marketing, Peter lead his class from department to department showing his classmates the different opportunities that were offered. 

Eventually, Peter lead his class back into the elevator and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to take them to level 100. A whisper broke about among the students over what could be on level 100. As the elevator traveled up, Peter turned to his classmates. “Since the Avengers have moved out of the tower, their old room and gym have been renovated into a museum-like display. You are about to walk into the rooms that the Avengers used to call their own.” As if on cue, as soon as Peter finished his sentence, the elevator doors opened revealing the avengers former living area. 

An excited murmur broke out among the students. 

“ - Are those Captain America’s SOCKS?!”

“ - OMG! Black Widow’s purse! I bet she’s killed people with it! So coo!”

“ - Are those FOOTPRINTS on the ceiling?!”

“ - Look! There’s a giant human-sized bird-nest in the corner! Wait, what is that there for?”

Peter chuckled at his peers reactions. There were many weird things in the Avengers quarters, he acted the same way when he first saw it. He continued to lead them through the maze of rooms until he got to the gym doors and lead them through. He heard many of his classmates audible gasp when they saw the room. It was filled with exercise equipment, courses, and weapons, behind reinforced glass of course. Peter lead them around the gym describing the different pieces of equipment and what they were used for. 

Eventually, they made it to a red, white, and blue thing that looked like an ordinary bench press. Above it was a sign that read “CAPTAIN AMERICA CHALLENGE.” 

“This,” Peter gestured towards the machine, “is Captain America’s personal bench press. The lowest setting is 500 pounds, the highest is ten tons. Giving that you all have signed your wavers,” he turned to Mr. Warren who nodded, “you are all allowed to give it a shot. The challenge is usually reserved for enhanced individuals testing their limits, but you are welcome to try. Who knows, you might discover a new inhuman strength within you.” Peter chuckled at the thought. 

“Move aside, losers, let me show you how it's done!” Flash said, moving to the front of the group. “I can lift 500 pounds, it's nothing!”

Peter raised his eyebrow at Flash but didn't say anything as he moved away to allow Flash his chance to test his strength. 

Flash approached the machine and lay down with a smirk. He positioned his arms on the bar and pushed up. His smirk disappeared. He pushed up again. Nothing. It didn't even move aside. Flashes face scrunched up as he used all of his strength to push up on the bar, but nothing would move it. Eventually, Flash moved away from the machine and approached Peter with an angry expression. 

“This is all your fault!” he screamed with the tone of a four-year-old. 

“What?” Peter asked in surprise. 

“This!” he gestured around, “All of this is because of you! You ruined everything!”

“How is this My fault? And what’s even your problem? Nothing's wrong!” Peter yelled back in confusion

“Nothing's wrong? Everything's wrong! You don't deserve to be here, you don't deserve to have your so-called “Internship”, and you certainly don't deserve to be everyone's favorite! You weren't even supposed to go on this trip in the first place! Why do you think I asked my mom to make the requirement for the field trip based on attendance?” he ranted

“Excuse me?” a loud voice asked from behind them, where Tony Stark himself stood. “You are the reason Peter didn't get to go on the field trip?” 

Flash took a step back out of fear and gulped, “uh, no . . . I um.”

“I'm pretty sure that you just said that you purposefully had your mom make it so Peter couldn't go on the field trip.” he mused. 

“Uh, no. Mr. Stark, I just, I uh. Wait, why do you care about peni . . . Peter? He’s a nobody.”

“A nobody? Kid, you are the nobody! Peter Parker is Everything. He’s one of the smartest people I have ever met, and I'm surrounded by intelligence. Not to mention he’s the heir to my company! You’re looking at the future of Stark Industries. Be respectful!” 

Everyone gasped at the new revelation, even Peter. He had no idea of Mr. Starks plans. 

“Now, if everyone will excuse me, I am stealing my intern. F.R.I.D.A.Y. will send you a new tour guide.” he turned to Peter, “lets go.”

Peter chased after his mentor and followed him into the elevator. The stood in an awkward silence for a couple of second before Peter spoke up. “Did you really mean it?”

“About you being the future of Stark Industries? Every word. I was going to tell you later, but i suppose the cat is out of the bag.” 

“Oh.” 

“So, I guess that was the great field trip you were missing?” Peter silently nodded, and Tony continued, “Well, that kind of luck could only happen to you, kid. At least you didn't miss out on anything.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Tony looked at his protege and noticed how sad he seemed. “Ice cream? We still have half a tub left over from last night.”

Peter smiled at his mentor. “Yeah. That sound nice. 

Peter and Tony made it upstairs to the living room. Peter went and sat on the couch and Tony joined him minutes later with the trusty tub of deliciousness and two spoons and handed one to Peter. 

“Thank you, dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it; the end of this FanFiction. I hope it met all of your expectations! I was so overwhelmed with the positive feedback, I can't believe how well this story is doing. I'm going to be honest, when I first came up with this idea, I intended to give it as a request to one of my favorite authors, but then I realized that I could easily just write it myself, so I did. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I'm going to be honest, I came up with this idea and less than a minute later I was on my computer with a google doc open typing. I'm really hoping that I didn't rush too much. 
> 
> Well, let me know what you guys think. Be sure to comment and subscribe, because I'm planning on updating the second half of this story in less than a week. 
> 
> See you then!


End file.
